2001 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=2001 |driver1 =Michael Schumacher |driver1points =123 |driver2 =David Coulthard |driver2points =65 |driver3 =Rubens Barrichello |driver3points =56 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =179 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =102 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =80 }} ]] The 2001 Formula One Season was the 52nd season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 44th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 4 in Australia and ended on October 14 in Japan. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Michael Schumacher of , 58 points ahead of David Coulthard of . Rubens Barrichello of was third. The Constructors' Championship was won by , 77 points ahead of . Teams and Drivers Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = F2001 |tyre = |engine = 050 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Luca Badoer Thomas Biagi Fabrizio Giovinardi }} }} }} West McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-16 |tyre = |engine = FO110K |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Mika Häkkinen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = David Coulthard |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Alexander Wurz Gary Paffett Marcel Fässler }} BMW WilliamsF1 Team |constructor = |chassis = FW23 |tyre = |engine = P80 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Ralf Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Juan Pablo Montoya |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Marc Gené Jörg Müller Ricardo Sperafíco }} Mild Seven Benetton Renault |constructor = |chassis = B201 |tyre = |engine = RS21 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Mark Webber Oliver Gavin }} Lucky Strike BAR Honda |constructor = |chassis = 003 |tyre = |engine = RA001E |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Olivier Panis |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Jacques Villeneuve |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Anthony Davidson Darren Manning Patrick Lemarié Takuma Sato }} Benson & Hedges Jordan Honda |constructor = |chassis = EJ11 |tyre = |engine = RA001E |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Heinz-Harald Frentzen |firstdriverrounds = 1-7, 9-11 |seconddrivernumber = 11 |seconddriver = Ricardo Zonta |seconddriverrounds = 8, 12 |thirddrivernumber = 12 11 |thirddriver = Jarno Trulli |thirddriverrounds = 1-12 13-17 |fourthdrivernumber = 12 |fourthdriver = Jean Alesi |fourthdriverrounds = 13-17 |testdrivers = Ricardo Zonta Narain Karthikeyan Justin Wilson }} Orange Arrows Asiatech |constructor = |chassis = A22 |tyre = |engine = 001 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Jos Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 15 |seconddriver = Enrique Bernoldi |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Johnny Herbert Jonny Kane }} Red Bull Sauber Petronas |constructor = |chassis = C20 |tyre = |engine = 01A |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Felipe Massa }} Jaguar Racing |constructor = |chassis = R2 |tyre = |engine = CR-3 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Eddie Irvine |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Luciano Burti |seconddriverrounds = 1-4 |thirddrivernumber = 19 |thirddriver = Pedro de la Rosa |thirddriverrounds = 5-17 |testdrivers = Tomas Scheckter Andre Lotterer James Courtney Narain Karthikeyan }} European Minardi F1 |constructor = |chassis = PS01/PS01B |tyre = |engine = V10 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Tarso Marques |firstdriverrounds = 1-14 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Alex Yoong |seconddriverrounds = 15-17 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Fernando Alonso |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Alex Yoong Andrea Piccini Christijan Albers David Saelens }} Prost Acer |constructor = |chassis = AP04 |tyre = |engine = 01A |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Jean Alesi |firstdriverrounds = 1-12 |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Heinz-Harald Frentzen |seconddriverrounds = 13-17 |thirddrivernumber = 23 |thirddriver = Gastón Mazzacane |thirddriverrounds = 1-4 |fourthdrivernumber = 23 |fourthdriver = Luciano Burti |fourthdriverrounds = 5-14 |fifthdrivernumber = 23 |fifthdriver = Tomáš Enge |fifthdriverrounds = 15-17 |testdrivers = Stéphane Sarrazin Pedro de la Rosa Jonathan Cochet Oriol Servià Jaroslav Janiš }} Changes from last season Team changes *Jordan Grand Prix changed engines from to . *Benetton changed engine suppliers from to . *Arrows changed engine suppliers from to . *Minardi changed engine suppliers from to . *Prost changed engine suppliers from to . Driver changes * Fernando Alonso: Astromega (F3000) → * Enrique Bernoldi: RSM Marko (Formula Renault) → * Luciano Burti: Test → Race seat * Jenson Button: → * Pedro de la Rosa: → (test) * Pedro Diniz: → (Management position) * Marc Gené: → (test) * Nick Heidfeld: → * Johnny Herbert: → (test) * Tarso Marques: Dale Coyne (CART) → * Gastón Mazzacane: → * Juan Pablo Montoya: Chip Ganassi (CART) → * Olivier Panis: (test) → * Kimi Räikkönen: Manor Racing (Formula Renault) → * Mika Salo: → Toyota (non-driving role) * Alexander Wurz: → (test) * Ricardo Zonta: → (test) Mid-season Changes Driver changes * Jean Alesi: → (from round 13) * Luciano Burti: → (from round 15) * Pedro de la Rosa: (test) → (from round 5) * Tomáš Enge: Formula 3000 → (from round 15) * Heinz-Harald Frentzen: → (from round 13) * Tarso Marques: Race Seat → Test (Rounds 15-17) * Gastón Mazzacane: → Released (following round 4) * Tomas Scheckter: (test) → Formula Indy * Ricardo Zonta: Test → Race seat (Rounds 8 & 12) * Alex Yoong: Formula Nippon → (from round 15) Other changes * Murray Walker retired from Formula One commentating after 53 years in the sport, following the . * This Other The New Commentary 2001-2011 11 years for remember for Japanese Grand Prix Season calendar Season Results Race result |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=David Coulthard |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.214 |FastestLapnumber=30 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ralf Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mika Häkkinen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.962 |FastestLapnumber=48 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=David Coulthard |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Nick Heidfeld |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ralf Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.693 |FastestLapnumber=38 }} |Grid2=Mika Häkkinen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ralf Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Ralf Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=David Coulthard |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ralf Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:25.524 |FastestLapnumber=27 }} |Grid2=Mika Häkkinen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=David Coulthard |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Pablo Montoya |2ndnation=COL |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacques Villeneuve |3rdnation=CAN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:21.151 |FastestLapnumber=25 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ralf Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=David Coulthard |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=David Coulthard |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:10.843 |FastestLapnumber=48 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Eddie Irvine |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=David Coulthard |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.424 |FastestLapnumber=68 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=David Coulthard |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Ralf Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mika Häkkinen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ralf Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:17.205 |FastestLapnumber=50 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid3nation=COL |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Pablo Montoya |2ndnation=COL |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Pablo Montoya |FastestLapnation=COL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.354 |FastestLapnumber=27 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=David Coulthard |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Ralf Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=David Coulthard |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.088 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Mika Häkkinen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=David Coulthard |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Mika Häkkinen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mika Häkkinen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.405 |FastestLapnumber=34 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Ralf Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacques Villeneuve |3rdnation=CAN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Pablo Montoya |FastestLapnation=COL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.808 |FastestLapnumber=20 }} |Grid2=David Coulthard |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mika Häkkinen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.723 |FastestLapnumber=51 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=David Coulthard |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Giancarlo Fisichella |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:49.758 |FastestLapnumber=3 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Pablo Montoya |winnernation=COL |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Ralf Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ralf Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:25.073 |FastestLapnumber=39 }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher* |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Pablo Montoya* |Grid3nation=COL |Grid3team= |winner=Mika Häkkinen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Pablo Montoya |FastestLapnation=COL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:14.448 |FastestLapnumber=35 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ralf Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Pablo Montoya |2ndnation=COL |2ndteam= |3rd=David Coulthard |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ralf Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.944 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} *United States GP: Mika Häkkinen set a time good enough for 2nd on the grid, but this time was deleted as a penalty for running a red light in practice. Häkkinen's next best time placed him fourth on the grid. Championship Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2001 Formula One Season